Profesor
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Harry cometió un error del que no puede ni quiere escapar. Un error con nombre y apellido: Pansy Parkinson. [Regalo para SlyPrincess07] [AU]
1. I: Consecuencias de una noche

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Hoy es el cumpleaños de una persona muy especial, así que como regalo de cumpleaños le (os) traigo este mini-fic Hansy que espero que os guste, tiene cinco capítulos (cerca de 12k palabras) y actualizaré cada cinco días.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** AU, age gap (ligero), Lemon (mucho, bastante, a toneladas), algo OoC, mini-fic.

* * *

 _Dedicado a mi bellísima esposa Natasha (slyprincess07), por estar a un mensaje de distancia cuando estoy mal, por tu fanatismo por el Hansy y por tu vena putishipper tan compatible con la mía._

* * *

 **PROFESOR**

* * *

 **Capítulo I: Consecuencias de una noche.**

Harry jadeó cuando esos labios se separaron de los suyos y los ojos verdes de la chica se clavaron en él, ardientes y prometiendo uno de los mejores polvos de su vida. Apretó el agarre que tenía sobre los muslos de la chica, caminando a ciegas hasta apoyarla sobre una de las paredes del cubículo ese al que osaban llamar baño. Se deleitó con el gemido que abandonó los labios gruesos de la mujer cuando restregó su entrepierna contra la de ella, subiendo su falda con dedos ágiles para poder acceder al interior de sus muslos tersos y suaves.

Volvieron a besarse, intercambiando saliva, jadeos y sonidos obscenos que solo servían para calentarlos incluso más. Las manos de la chica —Pansy, había dicho que se llamaba—, bajaron hasta el cierre de su pantalón y con una agilidad envidiable consiguió desabrochar el botón y bajarle la cremallera, dejando que su mano se perdiese por debajo de sus bóxer y agarrase su miembro semi erecto.

—Joder —jadeó ella al tantear la longitud de su pene y sonrió orgulloso, plenamente consciente de eso.

La apretó contra la pared con más fuerza para poder relajar el agarre de sus manos y así poder quitarle la camiseta y subirle mejor la falda. Bajó sus labios por su cuello, dejando una notable marca rojiza y siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos —desprovistos de sujetador porque al parecer la chica no era fan de ellos—. Succionó su pezón derecho mientras la oía gemir, aumentando la presión sobre su miembro que había empezado a estimular segundos atrás. Ambos sabían que tenían que ser rápidos porque en cualquier momento podría entrar alguien al baño y encontrarlos en plena faena, así que Harry se apresuró en bajar una de sus manos hasta de la chica, tanteándola con un dedo antes de dejarlo hundirse en su caliente interior.

—Tan jodidamente húmeda —murmuró con voz ronca, escuchándola jadear.

—C-cállate y date prisa, imbécil. —¿Era normal que sus insultos lo calentasen aún más? Posiblemente no.

Unió dos dedos más a la travesía, escuchándola maldecir por lo bajo antes de clavar sus dientes en su cuello, chupando para dejar una marca. Sintió los dedos de la chica trazar su longitud, jugando con la tela de su bóxer hasta bajarlo lo justo y necesario como para que su miembro fuera completamente liberado. Entendió eso como una indirecta bastante directa, así que sacó sus dedos del interior de la chica y la volvió a agarrar de los muslos, colocándola mejor.

—Bolsillo trasero derecho —dijo y fue todo lo que Pansy necesitó para entender a qué se refería.

La mano de la chica se hizo con el condón y en cuestión de segundos había abierto el paquetito con los dientes y se encontraba deslizando el látex por su miembro. Ambos jadearon ante el primer roce del pene de Harry contra las bragas de la chica, y cuando Harry las hizo a una lado —tal y como había hecho cuando empezó a jugar con sus dedos en su interior— y la penetró, vieron estrellas debajo de sus parpados apretados. El ritmo comenzó lento y algo inseguro; Harry era largo y grueso, bastante más de lo que había sido la última persona con la que Pansy había estado así que su cuerpo tardó en acostumbrarse más que las otras veces, pero cuando lo hizo todo mejoró de forma considerablemente.

Las embestidas fueron rápidas desde el primer momento en el que esa pequeña tensión desapareció. Las uñas de la chica se clavaron en su espalda, por debajo de su camiseta y las manos de él se encontraban apretando sus muslos con tanta fuerza que posiblemente sus dedos dejarían marcas. Unieron sus labios para opacar los gemidos que luchaban por escapar de sus bocas, enredaron sus lenguas de forma obscena y mordieron los labios del otro con lascivia, conectando el verde de sus ojos cuando el orgasmo comenzó a abrirse paso.

—Más fu-fuerte —jadeó ella, perdida en las sensaciones.

Harry no era nadie para negarle eso a la chica, así que se movió lo justo y necesario para poder aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas, deleitándose con el sonido que hacían sus pieles húmedas al chocar y los gemidos que la chica trató de aguantarse al ocultar su cara en su hombro. El orgasmo estaba ahí, casi podían tocarlo con los dedos. Así que Harry no dudo en bajar una de sus manos hasta el clítoris de la chica para estimularlo y lanzarla al precipicio de placer en donde la quería ver.

Alcanzaron el clímax casi a la vez, con Pansy dejando su nombre escapar de entre sus hinchados labios y con él gruñendo contra la piel de su cuello, corriéndose en el condón. Sin duda era uno de los mejores polvos que ambos habían echado en toda su vida. De matrícula de honor. Harry salió de ella y dejó que apoyase las piernas en el suelo, aunque Pansy tuvo que sujetarse a sus hombros porque parecía a punto de desfallecer con los temblares post-orgásmicos. Se limpiaron con el poco papel que había en el cubículo, se arreglaron la ropa y se miraron mientras trataban de regularizar sus respiraciones.

—Ha sido un placer, Harry —comentó ella, sonriendo de esa forma tan atractiva que había cautivado al hombre apenas una hora atrás.

—Lo mismo digo, Pansy.

Se dieron un último y húmedo beso antes de salir del baño y que cada uno volviese con su grupo de amigos. Harry se fue poco después de la discoteca con su mejor amigo, Ronald, porque ambos tenían que estar pronto en la casa para descansar algo de que comenzasen las clases al día siguiente. Después de todo, nadie quiere dar un mal ejemplo como profesor el primer día de clases, ¿no?

* * *

Harry ingresó al aula con una sonrisa amable y fingiendo que no tenía todavía los restos de la resaca con la que se había despertado dos horas atrás. Nunca antes había agradecido tanto que su jornada laboral empezase durante la tercera hora de clases y no a primera. La aspirina ya le había hecho efecto, pero todavía se mantenía una punzada dolorosa en sus sienes producto del alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior y que ya había supuesto que le causaría un dolor de cabeza nada más despertarse. Sin contar el hecho de que había tenido que ir a casa de su vecina para que le tapase los chupetones con maquillaje. Bendita fuese Lavender Brown y su colección de maquillaje.

Se colocó delante de la mesa del profesor, sentándose ligeramente en el escritorio y arqueó una ceja al ver las caras apagadas de sus alumnos. Posiblemente la mayoría de ellos también habían salido de fiesta la noche anterior para celebrar la última noche libre antes del comienzo de clase; como los comprendía, decidió que ese día no sería muy exigente. Después de todo, era la primera sesión con ellos y no quería ganarse su odio desde el principio.

—Buenos días, chicos —saludó y no tardó en presentarse, tratando de no alzar mucho el tono por si acaso algunos todavía se estaban muriendo por la resaca—. ¿Una noche agitada?

Escuchó murmullos de gente quejándose, risas ahogadas y algún «sí» susurrados por gargantas que suplicaban por agua. Sonrió, recordando esos días en los que él también salía de fiesta y luego empataba la discoteca con ir a clase nada más salir del club. Qué buenos tiempos.

—Si alguien necesita ir a por agua para relajarse un poco, les dejo cinco minutos antes de que comience la clase —comentó—. Y mejorar esas caras, gente, una resaca no va a terminar con ustedes.

Escuchó algunas risas y vio algunos alumnos levantarse para ir a comprarse agua a la cafetería. Tal y como había dicho, cinco minutos después comenzó a dar las clases, contento al ver que la clase estaba más animada y la gente parecía prestar atención a lo que estaba enseñando. Después de todo, Filosofía era una asignatura que bien dada, podía ser la más interesante del mundo.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpió su explicación acerca de la etimología de la palabra «filosofía» y una cabeza pelinegra asomándose lo dejó completamente en blanco.

—Siento la tardanza, ¿puedo pasar?

Harry asintió de forma ausente, demasiado afectado con su descubrimiento. La mandíbula no se le había desencajado de milagro ante la impresión de lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando. Allí delante de él, estaba la chica con la que se había acostado anoche en los baños del pub y parecía no darse cuenta de quién era él. O al menos no lo hizo hasta que sus ojos verdes se clavaron en él y pudo ver la forma en la que su boca se abrió formando una perfecta «o» y un jadeo escapaba de sus labios.

—Bueno, como iba diciendo, la palabra filosofía es una composición por parte de dos palabras: «phileo» que significa «amor» y «sophia», que significa «sabiduría». Por lo tanto filosofía viene a significa algo así como «amor por la sabiduría» —retomó la clase como pudo, agradeciendo que sus alumnos se entretuviesen hablando entre ellos cuando la chica hizo acto de presencia, interrumpiendo la lección.

Los cuarenta minutos restantes pasaron con una rapidez asombrosa. La gente tomó los apuntes que fueron necesarios, solo tuvo que llamar la atención de un par de personas y su cuerpo no entró en una crisis nerviosa a pesar de tener los ojos de Pansy clavados en él durante toda la hora, sonriendo al notarlo tan alterado.

— _Profesor_ , ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Harry tragó saliva y miró a Pansy con un rictus en los labios. La chica se había recogido el pelo en una coleta y sonreía de forma descarada, divertida con toda la situación a pesar de que a él no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Asintió con sequedad y Pansy lo interpretó como un permiso para sentarse sobre su mesa de manera coqueta.

—¿Tiene alguna duda de clase, señorita…? —Buscó su nombre en la lista—. Señorita Parkinson.

—¿Ahora nos tratamos de usted, Harry? —inquirió ella, burlona—. Pensé que después de lo de anoche podríamos ahorrarnos esos formalismos. —Harry maldijo internamente el descaro de la chica.

—No sé de qué me está hablando, señorita Parkinson —replicó con su mejor tono profesional—. Si no tiene ninguna duda acerca de la asignatura, entonces puede irse al receso. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Oh, vamos., ¿en serio? —La chica se echó a reír—. No se preocupe, _profesor._ Nadie lo va a mirar mal porque me llame por mi nombre, no tiene que fingir que no nos acostamos.

—Cállate —gruñó y decidió que fingir no le iba a servir de nada—. ¿No te has dado cuenta de donde estamos? —replicó, cabreado—. Cualquiera podría oírte, y no creo que sea del agrado de nadie enterarse que el nuevo profesor de filosofía se…

—¿Se qué? ¿Se tiró a su alumna? —dijo ella, riéndose—. Relájate, _profe_. Nadie se va a enterar.

—Parkinson —murmuró entre dientes, pero ella ya se había bajado de la mesa y se iba a paso ligero hasta la puerta.

—Estoy deseando que llegue nuestra siguiente clase, _profesor_ —dijo—. Estoy segura de que aprenderé _muchísimas_ cosas que nunca antes me habían enseñado… o hecho.

Un beso volado fue lo último que captaron los ojos verdes de Harry antes de que la chica cerrase la puerta tras ella. Se dejó caer, agotado, en la silla del escritorio; suspiró con pesadumbre y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quizá, si se mantenía mucho tiempo así, cuando abriese los ojos estaría en su cama, escuchando la alarma que le avisaba de que tenía que prepararse para ir a dar clases en un instituto donde Pansy Parkinson no era su alumna y no se había acostado con ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos comprobó que, efectivamente, no tenía esa suerte.

 _Mierda._

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí.

Recordad dejar vuestras impresiones en los comentarios, que son la gasolina del ficker :)

Besos y abrazos,

Ali~


	2. II: Repítelo hasta que te lo creas

**N/A:** ¡Hola! En España ya no es treinta, pero hoy no es mi día con los fics así que me alegra subir esto. Espero que os guste :)

* * *

 **Advertencias:** AU, age gap (ligero), Lemon (mucho, bastante, a toneladas), algo OoC, mini-fic.

* * *

 _Dedicado a mi bellísima esposa Natasha (slyprincess07), que me acosa por whatsapp para que actualice. Me dueles, esposa._

* * *

 **PROFESOR**

* * *

 **Capítulo II: Repítelo hasta que te lo creas.**

Cuando Pansy le contó a Hermione, su mejor amiga, lo que había hecho la noche anterior y con quién, se esperó su típico discurso acerca de follar con desconocidos que luego terminan siendo tus profesores. Se esperó escuchar una reprimenda por no pensar antes de actuar, por ser tan descarada, por tener la libido disparada y por tentar al profesor después de clase. También esperó escuchar cientos de insultos dirigidos al hombre por haberse acostado con una alumna (lo supiese o no en aquel momento), fingir que no había ocurrido nada durante las clases y no dimitir nada más ver la situación.

Sin embargo nada de eso llegó, en todo caso, lo único que escuchó Pansy fue el jadeo impactado de su amiga antes de que la chica susurrase un murmullo que entendió como «júramelo». Cuando asintió, afirmando sus palabras anteriores, tuvo que taparse los oídos ante el grito agudo que soltó Hermione, histérica y ¿emocionada?

—Oh, Pansy —exclamó—. No me puedo creer que te hayas acostado con un profesor, esto establece un nuevo récord dentro de tu lista de perversiones y locuras.

—No tenía ni idea que fuera profesor, y menos el de Filosofía, aquí en Hogwarts.

—Eso da igual, ¿tú sabes lo que podría ocurrir si alguien se entera? —Pansy se encogió de hombros—. Estoy conmocionada, ¿al menos sabías como se llamaba antes de tirártelo? ¿O eso lo has descubierto hoy?

—Sí lo sabía, creo que fue lo único que nos dijimos antes de follar en los baños —comentó, tratando de hacer memoria.

—Podrías haberte interesado un poco más por su vida, no sé —replicó la otra—, para romper el hielo.

—El hielo lo rompimos cuando me metió la lengua en la boca. —Pansy se echó a reír ante la cara de asco que Hermione compuso—. No te hagas la santurrona, que a saber las cosas que habrás hecho ya con Draco.

Hermione ni siquiera se sonrojó—. Nada que te importe a ti o que pueda sorprenderte. Aunque tú sin duda sí que tienes la habilidad de sorprenderme a mí, pensaba que tirarte al novio de tu prima sería tu obra maestra, ya veo que no.

—Prima segunda —corrigió ella—. Además, no es como si hubiese sido culpa mía solamente. Fleur salió de fiesta con sus amigas después de pelear con Bill y yo me vi en la obligación de consolarlo.

—¿Tirándotelo? —inquirió Hermione, sarcástica.

—Cada una tiene sus métodos —repuso ella con tranquilidad—. Y no me arrepiento, es uno de los mejores polvos que he echado en mi vida.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la sonrisita orgullosa que se había formado en los labios de su amiga. Aunque su primera reacción habría sido el de echarle la bronca a Pansy por su desbordada vida sexual, sabía que nada podría haber hecho la chica o el profesor como para evitar ese encuentro y descubrir posteriormente la relación profesor-alumno que los unía.

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Pansy —terminó diciendo—. No hagas nada que pueda perjudicarte o meterte en problemas.

—Prometo ser buena —dijo la chica, y ese tono que utilizó le dejó saber a Hermione que no había nada de inocente en sus palabras—. Un angelito —aclaró.

Hermione bufó y negó con la cabeza. Solo esperaba que esa situación no se escape de las manos de su amiga ni del profesor.

* * *

—¿Qué ella qué? —exclamó Ron, dejando caer parte de su hamburguesa por su barbilla.

Harry hizo una mueca de asco y le lanzó una servilleta a la cara a Ronald mientras espetaba un «límpiate» que su amigo no tardó en obedecer. Cuando su jornada laboral había terminado, fue corriendo al trabajo de Ron para contarle lo que había ocurrido, pero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras e ir a comprar comida a un McDonald's porque al parecer su amigo era incapaz de escuchar con el estómago vacío.

—No me hagas repetirlo —se quejó, apesadumbrado.

Ron se echó a reír de forma escandalosa, empeorando el humor de mierda que Harry ya cargaba consigo desde que Pansy salió de aquella aula. Le daban ganas de coger la bolsa y ahogar a su amigo con ella, a ver si así reaccionaba como alguien maduro y no se reía del jodido problema que tenía. Pero era Ronald Weasley y no se le podía pedir mucho más.

—Espera, espera, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba? —inquirió Ron de repente, quedándose en blanco.

—Pansy Parkinson.

—¿Bajita, pelo negro, piel pálida y ojos verdes? —Harry frunció el ceño, pero asintió—. Oh, joder.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Ron estaba pálido—. ¿Acaso tú también te has acostado con ella?

—Yo no, pero Bill sí.

Harry sintió que le robaban todo el aire de los pulmones ante las palabras de Ron. La impresión lo dejó tan jodidamente sorprendido que su mente se desconectó unos segundos. ¿Esa chica era la que había contribuido a la finalización de la relación del hermano mayor de Ron? Independientemente del hecho de que esos dos estaban condenados al fracaso, fue bastante comentado entre la familia Weasley el hecho de que William terminase acostándose con una prima lejana de Fleur durante las vacaciones del verano.

—Joder, esta chica va a ser mi perdición —murmuró.

—Solo tienes que evitar caer en sus encantos —dijo Ron—. Si la ignoras terminará cansándose, es una _jugadora_ , Harry. Y ahora te ve como su mejor partida.

—Gracias por la analogía, Ron, me has solucionado la vida.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros mientras Harry suspiraba y se atormentaba con la idea de volver a Pansy, ¿cómo podría ignorar a alguien tan atrayente como ella?

* * *

La clase de filosofía de aquel día estaba sentenciada al peor horario que existía para una asignatura: la última hora. Era incluso peor que la primera, al menos allí algunos alumnos se habían tomado un café y estaban atentos. Pero después de cinco horas de clase, lo único que querían hacer tanto profesores como alumnos era dormir, y eso desembocaba en una última hora de clase llena de bostezos, quejas y gente dormitando cuando creían no ser vistos.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Harry al entrar, evitando hacer contacto visual con cierta persona.

Recibió respuestas vagas, alguna risa de alumnas que estaba ocupadas jugando al parchís desde el móvil y un «hola, profesor» que le puso los pelos de punta. Pansy Parkinson era una jugadora, había dicho Ron, pero él estaba seguro de que ella había creado el juego y no había nadie que pudiese derrotarla.

Para su suerte, la clase transcurrió con tranquilidad. Aunque hubo momentos donde Pansy parecía estar poniéndolo a prueba (como esa ocasión donde se acercó a preguntar una duda y colocó su mano sobre su muslo, peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna), la chica se mantuvo alejada y las personas prestaron un mínimo de atención a sus explicaciones. En su mente ya estaba celebrando el hecho de que Parkinson había desistido de su idea de jugar a ese rollo de _profesor que se tiró a su alumna_ cuando la vio irse con sus amigas, sin embargo pocos minutos después de que sonase el timbre y los alumnos abandonasen el aula, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Harry ni siquiera alzó la cabeza al hablar—. Sí se te ha olvidado algo cógelo rápido que ya voy a cerrar.

—Para su suerte, profesor, no se me ha olvidado nada.

La voz de Pansy lo dejó paralizado, sus manos congelándose en el movimiento de colocar sus cosas en su maletín. Giró la cabeza para clavar sus ojos en los de la chica, maldiciéndose internamente al haber celebrado antes de tiempo (e ignorando esa ínfima parte de él que se alegraba de ver a la chica allí).

—¿Algún problema, Parkinson?

—Verá, profesor —comenzó ella, caminando con lentitud hacía él. A Harry le recordó a una pantera antes de cazar a su presa—. Hay algo que no me ha terminado de quedar claro de la última lección y quería saber si podría repetírmela. —Se lamió los labios cuando llegó hasta él—: En privado.

—Cualquier duda de la asignatura la puedes preguntar el próxima día, Parkinson —replicó él, terminando de guardar sus cosas con rapidez y tratando de mantener una distancia decente con ella—. Y en caso de que sigas sin entenderlo, pide una tutoría.

—Pensaba que podría hacer una excepción a las normas conmigo, al menos esta vez, profesor.

—Creo que ya he roto suficientes normas contigo, Parkinson —murmuró él, apretando los dientes.

—¿Sí? —Su sonrisa era demasiado tentadora—. Pues yo creo que todavía podemos romper unas cuentas más.

La chica cayó sobre sus rodillas y antes de que Harry pudiese pensar en lo que estaba pasando, ya estaba sentado sobre la silla, su bragueta bajada, el botón desabrochado y su pene siendo estimulado por una de las manos de Pansy. Pensó en alejarla, pensó en gritarle que estaba loca, pensó en que estaba cometiendo un gran error y que ambos la iban a cagar como los pillasen. Pensó en muchísimas cosas durante unos segundos, pero su cuerpo era más rápido que su mente y no tardó mucho en responder a las caricias de la chica. No tardó mucho en gemir cuando los labios de Pansy rodearon la punta de su pene.

—Mierda. —Dejó caer la cabeza hacía atrás y llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de la chica, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones negros—. Joder.

Pansy consiguió evitar dibujar esa sonrisa de satisfacción que quería escapar. Trató de abarcar con su boca toda la erección del hombre, pero fue imposible, así que se las ingenió para estimularlo tanto con su mano como con su boca. Los gemidos de su profesor eran como música para sus oídos y esa mano demandante que se había colocado en su cabeza simplemente era un aliciente para seguir haciendo eso. Sabía perfectamente el poder que ejercía sobre los hombres, y Harry Potter no iba a ser la excepción.

»Quítate —la voz de Harry, ronca y afectada, la sorprendió, pero obedeció.

Los ojos verdes y oscurecidos del hombre se clavaron en ella unos segundos interminables antes de que sus manos tirasen de ella hacía arriba, sentándola en el regazo de Harry y que una boca pasase a dominar la suya completamente. Gimió ante la acción, ante la lengua que peleaba contra la suya, ante la mano que le estaba subiendo el bajo del vestido para poder llegar a sus bragas. Se separaron por falta de aire, pero no tardaron en volver a conectarse en otro beso igual de húmedo y obsceno que el otro. La mente de Harry se había desconectado, dejando a sus impulsos tomar el control de la situación.

Apartó las bragas de la chica y pasó dos de sus dedos sobre la entrada de la chica, gimiendo ante la humedad. La penetró con los dedos en el mismo momento en el que se separaron, sonriendo al escuchar gemir por la sorpresa, gemidos que trató de encerrar al morderse los labios. Las embestidas con sus dedos fueron rápidas y casi salvajes, satisfactorias para la chica, y jodidamente caliente para él.

—Y-ya —jadeó ella, mordiendo la piel de su cuello.

Sacó sus dedos y movió a la chica hasta una posición más cómoda y viable para lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Fue Pansy la que se las ingenió para colocarle el condón (que la chica había cogido de su mochila segundos antes de dejarse caer de rodillas ante Harry) y descender por su miembro, clavando las uñas en sus hombros y mordiéndose los labios para acallar los gemidos que trataban de escapar al sentir el pene de Harry en su interior.

Comenzó a subir y bajar con una rapidez que los volvió locos, las manos de Harry se clavaron en las nalgas de la chica, ayudándola con el vaivén mientras unían sus bocas en un intento de controlar sus gemidos y jadeos. El clímax se estaba acercando con rapidez, mucha, producto de esa sensación de adrenalina ante el riesgo de ser pillados y la euforia de estar follando a pesar de que ya sabían de esa relación profesor-alumna que los ataba.

Pansy llegó al orgasmo tras cuatro embestidas más, su gemido muriendo en esa unión que mantenía con la boca de Harry y su cuerpo temblando ante las corrientes de placer que la embargaban. El hombre apretó el agarre que tenía sobre el culo de la chica y buscó su liberación, embistiendo dos veces más mientras seguía besándose con Pansy. El clímax lo golpeó casi al mismo tiempo que los remordimientos y esa cosa que la gente llamaba «consciencia». Salió de Pansy cuando ambos bajaron de esa nube de placer y le hizo un gesto a la chica para que se levantase.

Se recolocaron la ropa en silencio, él con un rictus amargo en el rostro y ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción que enervaba a Harry. No se lo podía creer, había caído con suma facilidad ante la chica y le había dado una patada al código ético de los profesores en el momento en el que dejó que Pansy se arrodillase. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan débil para sucumbir otra vez? Esa chica era un pecado viviente. Demasiado atractiva, pecaminosa y rebelde. Su autocontrol se había ido a la mierda con solo una sonrisa de Pansy Parkinson y eso era un jodido problema.

—Esto no volverá a ocurrir —dijo Harry, tratando de que su voz sonase estable aunque eso parecía ser una misión imposible después de lo sucedido—. Va en contra de las normas éticas y morales, del reglamento impuesto por el profesorado y, básicamente, de todo aquel que pueda pensar racionalmente. No sé por qué hemos hecho esto, pero estoy seguro de que no volverá a suceder.

—¿Está seguro de eso? —se burló ella, no creyéndose ni una palabra—. Porque me dijo lo mismo ayer y miré como hemos terminado. —Harry tenía que admitir que sus palabras parecían carecer de valor ante los hechos.

—Esto ha sido el final, Parkinson —replicó él, más seguro—. No volverá a suceder; nunca. Y esto ha sido un error garrafal que no se repetirá. ¿Sabes lo que podría perder si alguien se entera de esto? Me estoy jugando, no solo este puesto de trabajo, sino cualquier oportunidad profesional en mi campo.

—Muy bien, _profesor_. —Otra vez ese tono condescendiente al decir esa palabra—. Lo entiendo. —Se puso de puntilla para llegar a su altura, sus labios a unos centímetros de los suyos, su sonrisa curvándose de esa forma que solo podía significar que sus palabras no valían nada para ella y que prometían más momentos como esos—. Ahora repítelo hasta que te lo creas —lo miró a los ojos antes de añadir—: _profesor_.

Pansy dejó un beso sobre los labios de Harry antes de girarse e irse. Él se maldijo internamente.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ea, ¿me merezco un review? Si pensáis que sí, entonces dejarlo, que son gratis :)

Besos y abrazos,

 _AliciaBlackM._


	3. III: Pecando, pero no para siempre

**Advertencias:** AU, age gap (ligero), Lemon (mucho, bastante, a toneladas), algo OoC, mini-fic.

* * *

 _Dedicado a mi bellísima esposa Natasha (slyprincess07), que le llevo prometiendo actualización quince años._

* * *

 **PROFESOR**

* * *

 **Capítulo III: Pecando, pero no para siempre.**

Para sorpresa de Harry, Pansy pareció relajarse en esos intentos de que volviesen a mantener relaciones sexuales, pero no porque la chica desistiese en la idea de que mandase a la mierda el código ético que tenía y se dejase llevar por el placer, sino porque la chica formaba parte de dos clubes diferentes que la mantenían ocupada durante gran parte de la tarde y que a veces la reclamaban durante el horario lectivo. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que no le gustaba admitirlo, sí que habían existido algunos momentos inmorales que le gustaría olvidar (o fingir que los ha olvidado). Como aquella vez donde la chica le hizo una felación en la sala de profesores o la ocasión donde follaron en los asientos de atrás de su coche, cuando estaban todavía en el parking del instituto.

Ron se había reído de él cuando le confesó que se había acostado otra vez con Pansy y le soltó una oración que, para su desgracia, era completamente cierto. «Esa chica es como una droga, Harry, una vez la pruebas y te gusta, necesitas más de ella». Le había costado admitirlo y esa parte de él, racional y moral, le decía que estaba yendo en contra de toda norma establecida y que se jugaba mucho por unos orgasmos. Pero la chica era el pecado personificado, la lujuria hecha carne y él era débil ante Pansy.

Débil, porque a pesar de que hubo ocasiones en las que su relación fue estrictamente profesor-alumna (como debía ser), sin insinuaciones, movimientos, gestos o cualquier cosa de índole sexual entre ellos, e incluso hubo épocas donde no ocurría nada (como diciembre y enero, que los había mantenido alejados por los exámenes y las vacaciones), ambos volvían a caer en el otro. Eran igual de culpables en aquello, quizá más él por ser el adulto, el responsable, el que más ponía en juego y que sin embargo seguía enredado con una alumna.

Débil, porque ahí estaba él, el día de los enamorados, echando su cabeza hacía atrás en el sofá mientras veía a Pansy subir y bajar encima de su regazo mientras gemía a viva voz. Débil, porque sus dedos se anclaban a sus muslos con lujuria mientras soltaba jadeos roncos productos del placer. Débil, porque había dejado que esa relación inmoral invadiese todo y no quería renunciar a ella.

—Es-estoy ce… —Las palabras de Pansy se ahogaron entre gemidos, con el sudor descendiendo por su cuerpo de una forma tan tentadora que Harry se quedó mirando el recorrido de una gota que descendía por su esternón—. Profesor —gimoteó.

«Profesor», esa palabra que antes denotaba la burla hacía su puesto por parte de la chica y que se había convertido en un añadido obsceno a sus perversiones. Harry gruñó, casi como un perro, y le dio la vuelta a la situación, tumbando a Pansy sobre el sofá, alzando sus piernas para colocarlas en su cintura y embistiendo en su interior con tanta fuerza que el sonido de sus pieles húmedas al chocar opacaba el de sus gemidos de placer. La chica le arañó los brazos y se retorció, creando una curva con su espalda al arquearse, antes de alcanzar el orgasmo gimoteando su nombre de forma caliente. Él no tardó en alcanzar su liberación, demasiado afectado por la voz de la chica y la forma en la que su cuerpo se retorcía en la nube de placer.

Salió de ella pocos segundos después, quitándose el condón y tirándolo a algún sitio sin fijarse dónde caía. Se tumbó sobre el pecho de la chica, respirando agitado y escuchando el bombeo frenético del corazón de Pansy bajo su oreja. Ella enredó sus dedos entre las hebras negras de Harry, riéndose ligeramente ante las cosquillas que le producían los dedos que acariciaban su pierna izquierda.

—Este está en el top cinco de nuestros mejores polvos —murmuró Pansy, todavía con la respiración frenética.

—¿Y cuál está en el top uno? —preguntó él, sonriendo.

—Cuando follamos en clase, después de enterarnos de que eras mi profesor de Filosofía —aseguró ella—. Me daba mucho morbo hacerlo con un profesor.

Harry se incorporó, levantándose del sofá y caminando hasta la cocina para coger dos botellas de agua. Lanzó una a la chica mientras el abría y bebía de la otra, sediento por la reciente actividad, pero satisfecho por la misma. Cuando volvió al salón la chica se había colocado su camiseta y cambiaba de canal en la televisión, buscando algún programa o película que llamase su atención.

Ese, quizá, había sido uno de los errores que habían cometido. El dar un paso en su relación que superaba los límites de los encuentros sexuales causales. La primera vez que Pansy se quedó a dormir en su casa fue en noviembre, cuando una tormenta se desató en Londres y él le ofreció ir a su casa cuando vio que sus amigos se habían ido sin ella y no tenía llaves para volver a su hogar. Para sorpresa de ambos, aquel día se limitaron a ver películas, hablar sobre lo que les gustaba y discutir sobre filosofía. Harry supo en aquel momento que algo en su relación había cambiado, y no se confundió.

A aquella vez le sucedieron muchas otras y, como su vecina Lavender le llegó a decir, su relación se tornó más romántica, rutinaria y seria que sexual y despreocupada. Algo realmente malo, si se paraba a pensar, porque no solo se acostaba con su alumna sino que tenía una especie de relación sentimental con ella. Porque sí, había sentimiento. Sin nombres, porque no estaban preparados para ponérselos, pero sentimientos.

—¿Cómo puede haber presupuesto para crear una película llamada «Pirañaconda»? —inquirió la chica cuando dejó puesto el canal SyFy al ver lo que estaban dando—. Esta debe estar, sin duda alguna, en el top de las peores películas jamás creadas.

—Seguro que hay alguien a quien le guste —terció él, aunque no estaba del todo convencido.

Se acercó hasta el sofá y se sentó en él, dejando que la chica se apoyase en su hombro de forma automática.

—¿A quién? —cuestionó ella.

—Y yo que sé —replicó—, pero alguien debe haber si tienen dinero para hacerlo.

—Pues esa persona tiene un problema muy grande. —Harry se echó a reír.

Se mantuvieron callados durante un rato, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y soltando (en algunas ocasiones) algún comentario para criticar la película. Sin embargo la atmósfera se rompió cuando el teléfono de Pansy comenzó a sonar ante la llamada entrante. La chica se levantó para ir a por él y regresó al sofá, pero en vez de ocupar el sitio de antes se sentó sobre las piernas de Harry, sonriendo al ver que el hombre se limitaba a rodearla con sus brazos.

—Dime. —Potter pudo escuchar la voz de Hermione a través del auricular, quejándose—. En casa de Harry. —Más palabras, más quejas—. Estudiando matemáticas, no te jodes, ¿qué crees que he estado haciendo? —Harry no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó el jadeo impactado de la otra chica—. Hermione, me sé ese discurso de memoria así que ahórratelo y dime para qué me llamas; estaba a punto de follar otra vez con el _profe_.

Harry se rió, acostumbrado a esas expresiones directas por parte de la chica a pesar de que en esa ocasión no fuese verdad, pero teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Pansy disfrutaba escandalizando a Granger, pues no le sorprendía oír eso. Recostó su cabeza contra el hombro de Pansy, suspirando con cansancio y relajándose ante las caricias de Parkinson en sus brazos. La escuchó hablar más con Hermione, replicándole a cosas de forma sarcástica y riéndose de ella en otras.

—Sí, sí, tranquila —dijo—. Que sí, pesada. Venga, adiós, que Harry me está metiendo mano y me estoy poniendo caliente. —El grito exaltado de Hermione fue lo último que escucharon antes de que Pansy colgase.

—¿Tienes que irte? —La chica hizo un mohín mientras asentía—. ¿Ahora? Porque tengo entendido que te estaba metiendo mano mientras hablabas por teléfono.

La chica se echó a reír, dándose la vuelta en su regazo para quedar a horcajadas de él antes de unir sus labios en un beso lento; la pasión propia del deseo sexual se había sustituido por una pasión propia de ese reconocimiento de los amantes, de ese toque que rozaba esa palabra de cuatro letras que no querían escuchar.

—Supongo que mis amigos podrás esperar un rato más —murmuró sobre sus labios.

Harry solo pudo sonreír antes de dejarse llevar por todo, incluso sus sentimientos.

* * *

Fue en abril, a menos de un mes de que acabase el curso, cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Pansy Parkinson. Fue durante una clase de repaso antes del examen cuando llegó a esa conclusión y fue tan abrumador darse cuenta que tuvo que salir del aula para ir al baño a echarse agua fría en el rostro. Pansy había estado faltando varios días por culpa de una gastroenteritis y él se vio pensando en la chica más de lo debido, preguntándose cómo estaría, cuándo volvería, si también lo echaría de menos… Pensamientos que en su mente racional eran tétricos y perturbadores.

Él, un profesor de filosofía con una vida estable y tranquila, se había enamorado de una de sus alumnas. Alumna con la que se había acostado antes de verla en sus clases y con la que había estado manteniendo una relación desde entonces, una relación que desembocó de lo sexual a lo sentimental sin que ninguno de los dos lo evitase; o sin que él lo evitase. Y era una mierda, porque él era consciente de que Pansy no sentía algo por él, estaba en sus gestos, sus miradas y sus palabras; para ella simplemente se trataba de hacerlo con un profesor, ese morbo de hacer algo privado e inmoral.

Descubrir con certeza lo que sentía por Pansy lo hundió en una crisis existencial. Se encerró en casa de Ron durante lo que quedaba de semana e ignoró las llamadas y mensajes de Parkinson, aunque en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de cogerlo porque ella no se merecía ser dejada de lado simplemente por su lío sentimental. Sin embargo, ella era la principal causa de que estuviese así y sabía que sí contestaba al teléfono y escuchaba su voz sus reflexiones y pensamientos acerca de esa complicada situación se irían a la mierda.

—Buenos días, clase —saludó el lunes siguiente—. ¿Habéis tenido un buen fin de semana?

Recibió algunas respuestas a su pregunta, otros simplemente correspondieron a su saludo y otros lo ignoraron; ella, entre ese grupo. La clase transcurrió con tranquilidad, resolviendo dudas y afianzando los conocimientos que había estado dando a lo largo del curso. El timbre sonó indicando el fin de la clase y los alumnos comenzaron a salir con rapidez, empujándose los unos a los otros como las bestias que podían llegar a ser.

—Profesor, ¿puedo hablar con usted? —El tono frío de Pansy lo hizo tragar saliva mientras asentía.

Esperaron a que todos saliesen del aula para poder hablar, sabiendo de sobra que esa conversación nada tenía que ver con la lección de ese día. Los ojos verdes de Pansy se clavaron en él como puñales, el enfado de la chica bordeándose por cada parte de su cuerpo: desde sus ojos llameantes a su mandíbula apretaba y sus brazos cruzados.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo para que me hayas ignorado toda la semana? —inquirió, con un tono más calmado del que Harry se esperaba—. Porque si estás enfadado conmigo por alguna razón me gustaría saberlo.

—No estoy cabreado contigo —dijo, eligiendo con cautela sus palabras—. Simplemente he estado pensando acerca de… esto. Y no quería que nada me pudiese distraer.

—¿Y qué es lo que has pensado acerca de _esto_? —Harry pudo sentir el tono mordaz de la chica al pronunciar esas últimas letras.

—Creo que deberíamos terminar —murmuró tras unos segundos, pero las palabras se sintieron pesadas en su boca. Clavó sus ojos en Pansy, encontrándose una mirada fría.

—¿Terminar? —Él asintió—. ¿Por qué?

A Harry le sentó mal esas palabras, fue como si le punzaran en el pecho y algo dentro de él se molestase por la forma de ser de la chica. Y era consciente de que realmente ella no era la culpable de que se hubiese enamorado de Pansy, porque ella había sido la que había dejado claro que nada de sentimientos, pero el hecho de que se cabrease con él por querer terminar con su juego morboso le dolía y le cabreaba.

—Creo que la razón está clara, Pansy —suspiró él—. Hemos llevado esto demasiado lejos, tendríamos que haberle puesto un punto y final desde el primer momento.

—¿Juego? ¿Acaso crees que todos estos meses han sido un juego para mí? —No le dio tiempo a responder nada antes de que ella siguiese, aunque tampoco hubiera sabido qué decir, no era esa la reacción ni las palabras que se esperaba—. ¿Crees que esto ha sido algún tipo de broma para mí? ¿Que he estado contigo todo este tiempo simplemente por el morbo de hacerlo con un profesor?

—Pansy, esto estaba condenado al fracaso desde el comienzo —replicó, ignorando sus palabras, algo dentro de él quería creer que la chica sentía lo mismo, pero su otra parte (esa que siempre estuvo en contra de su relación) le gritaba que era la forma que tenía Pansy de manipularlo para seguir juntos—. Hemos alargado esto demasiado tiempo, creyendo que podríamos seguir jugando todo el rato sin consecuencias. Eres una alumna y yo soy tu profesor, las cosas entre nosotros tendría que mantenerse así. He ignorado demasiado tiempo mi propia moral y mi propia ética, he fingido que puedo…

—Harry —lo interrumpió, con voz feroz.

—Esto ha sido un error, señorita Parkinson —pronunció, sin dejarle decir algo más—. Y me gustaría que el tema quedase zanjado en este momen…

No pudo terminar su frase; la palma de Pansy había chocado contra su mejilla enviando una corriente de dolor por su cuerpo mientras la atmósfera de tensión llegaba a su punto máximo. Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en la chica frente a él y no supo si le dolía más el golpe o ver la decepción en los ojos de Pansy.

—No se preocupe, _profesor_. —Escupió la palabra con odio—. No volveré a molestarle con nada, nuestra relación se limitará a la de alumno-tutor. Espero que tenga un buen día.

Mientras la chica se largaba con pasos rápidos, dando un portazo al salir, Harry se dejó caer sobre la silla. Se apretó la mejilla que había recibido el impacto mientras cerraba los ojos y se maldecía; había sido un cabrón, pero era lo mejor para los dos.

Era la única solución para esos sentimientos conflictivos, aunque no pudo evitar sentir que era ahí, en ese momento, cuando había cometido el mayor error de su vida.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Me merezco un review?

Besos, Ali~


	4. IV: Arrepentirse (de todos los pecados)

**N/A:** Solo puedo decir que los comentarios sutiles de mi esposa tienen sus resultados.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** AU, age gap (ligero), Lemon (mucho, bastante, a toneladas), algo OoC, mini-fic.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.

* * *

 _Dedicado a mi bellísima esposa Natasha (slyprincess07), porque hay maldad en su corazón._

* * *

 **PROFESOR**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: Arrepentirse (de todos los pecados).**

Hermione Granger nunca había sido del tipo de persona que se metía en los problemas ajenos, después de todo sus padres la habían educado con el lema de «cada uno resuelve lo suyo», sin embargo cuando Pansy se presentó en su casa casi una semana después de que dejase de ir a clase y se aislase del mundo, cabreada y a punto de llorar, decidió que tendría que interceder en esa extraña relación que su amiga había mantenido con Harry Potter. La chica le había contado, de forma superficial, lo ocurrido y la actitud del hombre en clases (mirando de forma constante al sitio vacío de Pansy) cobró sentido para ella.

Draco le había dicho que se estaba metiendo en aguas pantanosas al decidir ir a casa del profesor (información que le había facilitado Pansy en una de sus viejas conversaciones por teléfono) a echarle la bronca, sin embargo su novio no había perdido la oportunidad de acompañarla para ser el espectador de la bronca de su pareja contra un profesor de filosofía.

La castaña golpeó varias veces la puerta de la casa de Harry, moviendo el pie nerviosamente mientras esperaba con el ceño fruncido a que le abriesen la puerta. Los ojos verdes del hombre fue lo primero que divisó y su idea de echarle una charla completamente racional y moral acerca de su mierda de actitud y todos los errores que él y Pansy habían cometido se fue a la mierda en aquel momento.

—¡TÚ ERES IMBÉCIL! —Con un empujón, Hermione se metió en la casa de su profesor (seguida de su novio), consiguiendo que el hombre trastabillase hasta caer sobre el sofá—. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para poner fin a una relación que se compone de dos personas?! ¡¿Quién eres tú para decidir lo que es mejor para ti y para Pansy si no la has tenido en cuenta en ningún momento?! ¡Muy maduro para mantener relaciones con una alumna pero no lo suficiente como para hablar las cosas como un adulto!

—Señorita Granger…

—Ni señorita Granger ni nada, ¡levántate ahora mismo y adecéntate porque vas a ir a tener una charla profunda y seria con Pansy para arreglar las cosas! ¡Venga, date prisa o te largas tal y como estás!

Draco se aguantó la risa al ver a Potter correr por la casa, tropezándose con todo por los nervios y el aparente miedo que Hermione había causado en él. Debía admitir que su novia cabreada era peor que quinientas epidemias juntas. Era como una leona defendiendo a su manada, aunque esta consistiese en Pansy (que era más parecida a una serpiente que a otra cosa). Salieron del apartamento menos de cinco minutos después, con Hermione liderando el camino mientras Harry murmuraba cosas por lo bajo detrás de ella.

Llegaron a la casa de Hermione (donde se había quedado Pansy) poco tiempo después, con la castaña todavía refunfuñando cosas en contra de su profesor mientras subían las escaleras hasta el cuarto de la chica. Granger fue la primera en entrar, rodando los ojos al ver a su amiga hecha bola en la cama mientras comía golosinas y veía Bridget Jones en su portátil.

—Pansy, alguien ha venido a hablar contigo —comentó.

—Pues que se largue por donde ha venido, que no estoy de humor.

Harry hizo una mueca ante el tono hostil de la mujer. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras Draco se aguantaba la risa; empujó al profesor dentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta con rapidez, lanzándole una mirada amenazante a Draco cuando vio su intención de escuchar la conversación ajena pegándose a la madera.

»Hermione te he dicho que no quiero hablar con alguien —se quejó la chica sin levantar la mirada—, ¿es que hablo en ruso o qué?

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Harry en el momento en el que dejó de mirar el ordenador y decidió mirar al intruso. El rechazo en sus pupilas era tan evidente que una parte de Harry solo quería salir corriendo y ocultarse debajo de una roca donde esa mirada no pudiese perseguirlo y atormentarlo.

»¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió, su tono muchísimo más frío de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar.

—La señorita Granger me ha traído —explicó—, dice que debemos hablar las cosas.

Pansy arqueó una ceja y sonrió, irónica.

—¿Hablar sobre qué? —cuestionó—. Mis conocimientos en su asignatura, profesor, están perfectos y me veo bastante segura para aprobar el examen, así que dudo que tengamos algo de lo que hablar —explicó—. De cualquier forma, me parece algo completamente irresponsable, extraño y fuera de la ética moral de los profesores visitar a una alumna fuera del horario escolar, sobretodo tenido en cuenta que no tenéis nada que hablar.

—Pansy, sé que estás cabreada y que no quieres hablar conmigo —comenzó aunque luego no puedo evitar añadir algo en un murmullo—, y yo tampoco quería tratar este tema contigo otra vez…

—¿Y para qué has venido si no quieres hablar, imbécil? —escupió ella, su cabreo aumentando a cada segundo que pasaba—. Lárgate.

—Déjame terminar.

—Lárgate —repitió ella.

—Pansy, por favor —volvió a intentar él—. Esa mañana actué de forma precipitada porque no quería aceptar que hay algo entre nosotros mucho más fuerte que…

—Cállate —exigió ella, pero su tono parecía más cansado que furioso. Era como si esa mecha de furia que se había encendido en ella se hubiese apagado de repente—. Cállate, no quiero oírte. No quiero que digas cosas como «nosotros», porque tú te encargaste de terminar con eso. Sabías perfectamente en qué estábamos metiéndonos, sabías que podrías haberlo parado; ¿de verdad creías que iba a perseguirte si me rechazabas de forma definitiva? Te vi dudar, querías seguir y por eso me mantuve. Nos mantuvimos. ¿Y ahora has decidido que tus mierdas éticas no pueden seguir con esto? Pues que te den, Harry Potter.

Con dos empujones la chica lo sacó del cuarto, cerrando la puerta delante de sus narices y dejándole claro que la conversación había llegado a su fin. Todo había llegado a su fin. Bajó las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza mirando al suelo, rendido y agotado. Hermione y Draco no le dijeron nada, simplemente lo observaron irse antes de que la castaña subiese corriendo al cuarto a ver a Pansy. No le sorprendió encontrar a su amiga sentada en la cama y con una mueca amarga.

—Pansy… —la llamó con voz dulce.

—¿Por qué me he tenido que enamorar de un gilipollas? —preguntó y Hermione no supo darle una respuesta.

* * *

El final de curso llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los alumnos ya se habían enfrentado a la temida selectividad y a la gran mayoría le había salido bien, así que solo les quedaba graduarse y tenían todo el verano para disfrutar, planear su ida a la universidad o plantearse qué iban a hacer con su futuro. Harry no había visto a Pansy desde que terminó la época de exámenes del instituto y solo iban algunos alumnos a resolver dudas. Después de aquel día en casa de Hermione, la chica y él se habían comportado tal y como habían dicho, pero en un ambiente muchísimo más frío y tenso del que podían soportar.

Sin embargo sus ojos verdes volvieron a cruzarse en la fiesta de graduación, cuando Pansy apareció del brazo de Blaise Zabini en el baile, envuelta en un precioso vestido negro y sonriendo como si fuese la reina del mundo. A él, haciendo gala de su parte más inmadura y estúpida, le jodió verla tan radiante en la fiesta teniendo en cuenta los meses de mierda que él había experimentado, demasiado acostumbrado a la presencia de la chica en su vida y todas las cosas que habían hecho juntos a lo largo de esos meses (independientemente del sexo).

—Por favor, atended un momento —pidió la directora McGonagall, sonriendo al captar la atención de todos al instante—. Perfecto. Como todos sabréis, hoy es vuestro día de decir adiós al instituto y darle la bienvenida a vuestro futuro, ya sea universitario, ya sea de estudiantes en formaciones profesionales o cursos, ya sea como trabajadores de esta sociedad. Hoy es el día en el que le decís adiós al que ha sido vuestro centro durante tanto tiempo y que ha tratado de formaos como personas…

Harry desconectó al poco tiempo, ignorando el discurso y tratando de buscar a Pansy entre la multitud. La vio junto a Hermione y Draco, probablemente discutiendo con la chica por la cara de hastío que llevaban ambas y la forma en la que el rubio pasaba su mirada de una a la otra. Parkinson se alejó de ellos a los pocos minutos, largándose al baño con una mueca cabreada que él conocía de memoria.

Sin darse cuenta de sus propios movimientos, se vio siguiendo a la chica hasta el baño, entrando antes de que pudiese cerrar la puerta y agradeciendo a todas las deidades existentes por el hecho de que no hubiese nadie en el baño excepto ellos dos. Pansy pareció notar su presencia porque se giró al instante, lanzándole una mirada sorprendida antes de que variase a una mueca de hastío y asco.

—Lárgate de aquí, es el baño de las chicas —le dijo—. Lárgate o me pongo a gritar que el profesor se ha colocado aquí.

Harry separó los labios, listo para decir algo, pero no supo qué podría decir. Ni siquiera sabía cómo es que había acabado ahí realmente. Negó con la cabeza y soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente, aunque supo que callarse hubiera sido mejor opción.

—Quería felicitarte por tu graduación.

Pansy se echó a reír al instante, sorprendida con la estupidez que le acaba de soltar el imbécil frente a ella. Por un momento una parte de ella pensó que el hombre había ido a hablar de forma seria acerca de aquello (y Pansy realmente detestaba esa parte de ella que todavía se emocionaba al ver a Harry Potter), pero ese otro lado en su interior sabía que el imbécil era un cobarde y solo estaba ahí porque quería conseguir un polvo de despedida o algo así, o simplemente porque no sabía qué hacer con su vida y se creía que un «felicidades por tu graduación» era algo que ella quería escuchar de su parte.

—Gracias, ya puedes largarte —le increpó, señalando la puerta—. ¡Fuera!

—Pansy…

—Que se largue, profesor. O gritaré —volvió a amenazarlo, ignorando el hecho de que volviese a pronunciar su nombre después de semanas tratándose por los apellidos.

—Pensé que podríamos hablar —intentó él—, pero veo que contigo es imposible tener una conversación seria.

Eso jodió a Pansy en muchos niveles. Primero, porque él había sido el imbécil de las decisiones unilaterales, segundo porque él había sido el gilipollas que no había querido tener esa conversación con ella cuando terminaron, y tercero porque el muy imbécil tenía los cojones de recriminarle eso como si no hubiera sido culpa de él que estuviesen de esa forma y que ella no fuese capaz de mirarlo más de tres segundos sin querer romperle la cara.

—Lárgate antes de que te meta una patada en los huevos, Harry Potter —murmuró entredientes—. Lárgate, porque me estás poniendo enferma.

Harry frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, contrariado. Se giró, con la molestia saliendo por cada uno de sus poros y salió del baño, aguantándose las ganas que tenía de cerrar la puerta con fuerza para no llamar la atención del resto. Aunque todavía no entendía qué lo había llevado hasta ese baño, sabía que era un error.

Se pasó el resto de la fiesta de mal humor, tomando el ponche insípido que habían puesto en la mesa y quejándose de la música de mierda que ponían (a pesar de que en su momento, cuando todavía era un estudiante universitario, cinco años atrás, esas eran las canciones que había bailado). Cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a esparcirse, juntándose en pequeños grupos para ir a la discoteca, Harry decidió que era su momento de volver a casa.

Aunque antes de irse sus ojos se clavaron en Pansy que se dirigía a una de las salidas colgada del brazo de Blaise Zabini, en una actitud bastante cariñosa. Harry se reafirmó en esa decisión de terminar con Pansy cuando su corazón dejó de estar al margen de su juego, se había evitado salir herido por una niñata de dieciocho años.

Había sido una retirada maestra, y sin embargo dolía muchísimo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Querida Nat, ¿te he comentado alguna vez que amo separar y meter drama en tu OTP?

Pues eso.

El próximo capítulo será el final.

Besos, Ali~


	5. V: Al final del verano

**N/A:** Pues aquí os dejo el capítulo final, espero que os guste.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.

* * *

 _Dedicado a Natasha, que las dos hemos tenido que esperar muchos años para encontrar nuestra alma gemela pero la distancia nos separa._

* * *

 **PROFESOR**

* * *

 **Capítulo V: Al final del verano.**

Empezar las clases otra vez en menos de dos semanas suponía una razón de peso para que Harry Potter quisiese hacer un hueco en la tierra y hundirse en él para siempre. Cuando las clases terminaron en junio tuvo que quedarse hasta casi mediados de julio cerrando evaluaciones, haciendo algunos exámenes y ayudando con ciertas cosas en el instituto, así que su verano se había reducido a un mísero mes y medio. Mes y medio que se pasó viajando por toda Europa con Ronald tal y como habían planeado siete meses atrás en navidades.

La última vez que había visto a Pansy fue en la entrega de notas, se habían cruzado en uno de los pasillos cuando ella salía de su clase y él se dirigía al departamento de Filosofía a dejar sus cosas. Sus ojos se cruzaron un instante, lo suficiente como para que saltasen chispas que ya no sabría decir si eran de deseo o de una profunda rabia. Él se había enamorado de forma patética y ella le había hecho la ley del vacío desde el momento en el que el punto y final fue colocado en su extraña relación.

Aunque había una pequeña, casi ínfima, parte de él que gritaba que las reacciones de la chica, sus palabras y gestos nunca se debieron a una rabia producto de perder su «fantasía sexual escolar» sino porque ella también sentía algo por él. Y esos pensamientos desaparecían tan rápido como llegaba aquella escena en el baile de graduación cuando la vio irse acompañada por Blaise Zabini.

De cualquier forma, ese verano sin pausas le había dejado poco tiempo para pensar en ella y la energía de Ron lo llenaba de expectativas para terminar las vacaciones que le quedaban a lo grande. Así que se vistió con sus mejores ropas para ir de fiesta, se echó perfume y comprobó que llevaba las cosas esenciales con él (carné de identidad, llaves y dinero). Terminaron en Ravenclaw, una discoteca que había obtenido una gran fama esos últimos meses en Londres y que estaba rebosante de gente. Ron apareció a los pocos minutos con dos copas y un número apuntado en su móvil.

—¿Tan rápido? —preguntó Harry con diversión.

Ron le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada—. Se llama Andrew Pucey y tiene una sonrisa angelical.

Harry se echó a reír al ver a su amigo mover las cejas de arriba debajo con intenciones provocativas que a sus ojos resultaban cómicas. Se adentraron en la pista de baile, agradeciendo mentalmente la cantidad de universitarios y no tan universitarios que había en la sala. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando Harry se encontró con Pansy en la entrada a los baños.

—Hola —saludó él, aunque no supo realmente por qué. Decidió relacionarlo con la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido.

—Hola —dijo ella, sonriendo. Sus labios pintados de rojo se curvaron de una forma demasiado tentadora para Harry—. ¿Disfrutando de las últimas semanas de descanso, _profesor_?

Y la forma en la que dijo ese «profesor» no tendría que haberse escuchado tan jodidamente insinuante para Harry, pero lo hizo y él ya estaba maldiciendo a la chica en todos los idiomas que conocía por ello. Casi tres jodidos meses sin verla y seguía pudiendo causarle una erección con un par de palabras, ¿por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan injusto con él?

—Intentándolo —consiguió decir tras unos segundos.

Pansy sonrió y se acercó hasta él, enlazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La acción lo descolocó fuertemente y colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica para apartarla, pero no pudo hacerlo así que simplemente se mantuvieron ahí. Acariciando ligeramente la piel blanca de Pansy que no era ocultada por su crop-top.

—Me pasé junio cabreada contigo, ¿sabes? —le comentó ella, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nunca me pediste un porqué. Porque nunca tuviste los huevos de acercarte a mí y preguntarme qué pensaba. La única vez que estuviste dispuesto a hablar conmigo fue cuando Hermione te arrastró a su casa y te encerró conmigo en la habitación. —Tomaron una profunda respiración a la vez.

—Traté de hablar contigo en la graduación —terció él.

—Casi un mes después —replicó ella—. Estuve esperando a que vinieses a hablar conmigo, que me llamases o que me enviaras un mensaje y no ocurrió. Y entonces llegas la única noche en la que no estoy pensando en lo imbécil que eres para jodérmela. Eso no se hace.

—Realmente nunca fue mi intención ir —confesó pero ella no se inmutó—. Fue un acto inconsciente.

—Estaba enamorada de ti, ¿sabes? —comentó ella, tocando el cuello de su camiseta—. Por eso me jodió que rompieras lo nuestro sin hablar conmigo. Como si tú fueras el único afectado por unos sentimientos no deseados.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho? Tú dejaste muy claro que no querías nada conmigo en cuanto te diste cuenta que te gustaba más de lo estrictamente permitido entre nosotros —repuso—. Y eso me llevó a pensar que quizás tú no querías nada conmigo y que nunca verías mis sentimientos de forma seria. Estabas tan centrado en tus propias emociones que acabaste con las mías antes de saberlas.

Harry tragó saliva, tensándose por sus palabras. La chica había sonado algo dolida en esa parte final y se dio cuenta de que quizá había sido un poco subnormal. Si lo pensaba fríamente jamás trató de hablar con ella, y la única vez que lo hizo fue con esa idea de «no me quiere» rondando por la cabeza. ¿Realmente había estado centrado en sus sentimientos que no había visto los de ella? Suspiró con pesar y la miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

—Porque ya no estoy enamorada de ti, eres gilipollas y la cagaste desde el minuto uno —comentó—, pero eso no quiere decir que hayas dejado de gustarme.

—¿No me quieres pero si te gusto? —inquirió, casi divertido. Ella asintió con una mueca solemne—. ¿Y cómo debo sentirme al respecto con eso?

—No lo sé, pero te propongo irnos al baño y recordar buenos tiempos mientras lo piensas, ¿qué te parece la idea?

Harry se quedó en blanco, procesando sus palabras. Si utilizaba su parte racional, no habían resuelto ni la mitad de las cosas que pasaron entre ellos y que lo mantuvieron en un estado miserable durante varias semanas (y a ella también, cosa de la que nunca fue consciente porque estaba demasiado ocupado auto-compadeciéndose), pero si pensaba con su parte lujuriosa, no estaría mal desconectarse un poco recordando viejos y deliciosos tiempos con Pansy en el baño de esa discoteca. Su relación comenzó de manera poco convencional y se había mantenido en el punto casi inmoral, ¿qué más daba si lo hacían ahora? Al menos tenía la certeza de que ya no era su alumna.

—Si te digo que sí, ¿qué se supone que pasará?

—Pues follaremos en el baño, luego me podrías invitar a otra ronda en tu casa y mañana, si la resaca no es muy mala y no hay arrepentimientos por ambas partes, podríamos hablar con seriedad de lo qué pasó entre nosotros y en qué punto estamos.

—Me parece un buen plan —aceptó, bajando la cabeza para rozar sus labios—. Es raro pensar que ya no eres mi alumna.

Pansy se echó a reír—. Sabía que te iba el rollo profesor-alumna y que solo te hacías el difícil —suspiró, dándole un pequeño beso—. No te preocupes por eso, puedo seguir llamándote profesor si ves que eso te gusta demasiado.

—Estoy a favor de eso. —El agarre sobre su cintura se apretó y comenzaron a caminar hasta uno de los baños.

—Pervertido.

—Deberías respetar a tus mayores —comentó él mientras sus manos bajaban y apretaban el culo de la chica.

Pansy sonrió y tiró de él hasta encerrarse en uno de los cubículos. Se besaron en cuanto la puerta quedó trancada con la cadena. Sus labios se amoldaron perfectamente, reconociéndose una vez más y marcando un ritmo que ambos se sabían de memoria. Sus cuerpos recordaban las emociones, los puntos de placer y los toques del otro; la falda de la chica subió y sus bragas bajaron al igual que lo hicieron los pantalones y el bóxer de Harry. Cuando Harry tanteó la entrada de la chica con su miembro tras ponerse el condón, un rato de excitante juego previo, varios jadeos y muchos gemidos, Pansy soltó un sonido frustrado.

—¿Te dibujo un mapa? —gruñó, afianzando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del hombre.

—Quizás deberías. —Dejó un chupetón sobre su clavícula—. Soy profesor de Filosofía, ¿recuerdas? Lo mío es divagar sobre los temas no ir al grano.

Pansy sonrió y acercó su boca hasta una de sus orejas, tirando de su lóbulo antes de bajar hasta su cuello. Marcó una línea con su lengua antes de volver hasta esa parte, dejando que su aliento chocase de forma demasiado sensual a criterio de Potter.

—Pues aprende a centrarte —murmuró con suavidad y luego añadió algo que acabó con la paciencia de Harry—, _profesor_.

Con un «joder» que nunca fue pronunciado, un jadeo ahogado en labios ajenos y unos cuerpos que se volvían a encontrar después de demasiado tiempo separados. Harry decidió que el final de su verano no era tan malo como pensó que sería y que quizá, aunque no habían resuelto una mierda entre ellos, las cosas no estaban del todo perdidas.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sorry si no es lo que esperabais, pero soy fan de los fics con final semiabierto #sorrynotsorry.

Gracias por leer y no olvidéis dejar vuestro último review.

Besos y abrazos,

 _AliciaBlackM._


End file.
